The present invention relates to a restraint system for a motor vehicle, comprising a safety belt, an end of which can be attached by means of an end or end fitting tensioning device to the vehicle body, whereby the end tensioning device comprises a seat belt retractor that takes up the end of the seat belt and a tensioning device connected thereto for the belt shaft of the seat belt retractor, with a belt shaft formed as a hollow shaft and a blocking element for blocking the belt shaft that is released in the event of an accident.
A restraint system with the above features is disclosed in DE 43 31 027 A1 or DE 195 45 898 C2, in which the belt shaft is rotatable in connection to the tensioning movement during impingement of a torsion bar integrated in it in the belt pull-out direction, and in the sense of a force limitation, a known amount is again released to the belt band. However, it is desirable, especially with further safety components integrated in the restraint system or cooperating therewith, in connection with the tensioning movement to ensure that the force connection for the strapped-in occupants is as fast as possible and without subsequent belt slack resulting after the tensioning process.
The invention therefore is based on the object of providing a restraint system with these types of features and an end tensioning device for a quick blocking of the belt shaft without further belt release in connection with the belt tensioning that also has a simple structure.